


From Maine to Meta

by deltasyork



Series: Five Moments [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Graphic Violence, Project Freelancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltasyork/pseuds/deltasyork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments from Washington and Maine's relationship from the beginning of PFL to the fall of the Meta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uhm... hi?

**Author's Note:**

> First Work in this Fandom, not sure whether or not it's any good but I thought I'd give it a shot. Kudos appreciated but not an obligation ~  
> It's exam time so for the next few weeks updates may be sporadic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Washington's first time on the Mother of Invention and consequently the first time that he ever met Agent Maine.

Becoming a Freelancer was an arduous task. Especially from a kid who had only just got out of basic training and was now throwing himself into the task of getting into a project that was reserved for the best of the best. Either the Director had very low expectations or he’d done something right because the next thing he knew, he was being thrown onto the Mother of Invention with numerous other candidates that had managed to make their way onto the team as well. Everything seemed to happen way too fast and before he knew it, David was having a rifle thrust into his hands and he was being sent out onto the field, all with the final aim of making his way to the top of the board that displayed the hierarchy of agents.

They all had state names. David had been dubbed with Washington and whilst there was probably some logical reason behind it, he didn't really understand what the significance of it was and when he asked some of the other agents they didn't seem to have any answers for him either. It wasn't really all that important, he supposed, he would just have to get used to the pseudonym and the shortened nickname that came along with it.

Everything seemed to be going well for the Rookie. He’d quickly made friends with some of the older Freelancers that had been around longer than him. It quickly became apparent that North Dakota was the protective one of the group and New York always seemed to have some smart ass comment to make, no matter what the situation was. He fit in well with them but he seemed to bond quite quickly to Agent Connecticut. If this were normal, everyday life and he wasn’t part of this crazy group of marines then he’d probably consider her his best friend. Having a ‘best friend’ wasn’t the best in times like these, though. You never knew when they could go out on a mission and then they wouldn’t come back be it through going MIA or even worse than that - something that David really didn’t want to think about. Optimism is the key, it is in this line of work anyway.

* * *

He didn’t actually meet his roommate until that first night. All he’d done that morning was dump his bags (that held all of his clothes and photos) onto his bed before he headed out to try and learn his way around the ship. Mother of Invention was large, extremely large from the outside and being on the inside was only making it seem that much bigger. When people had asked him what the name of his roommate was and he’d replied with the name “Agent Maine” everything seemed to go silent for a moment and the looks that covered their faces kind of made David want to throw up. The fact that the name was followed by stories of broken bones and pain and… well… all round misery, he didn’t know whether he was actually feeling all that excited about meeting him anymore. They must have been exaggerating. It was like an initiation type thing that they did just to be sure that they had people that wouldn’t easily back down from a challenge or a threat. Optimism was obviously going to come into play in many situations aboard this ship.

The first meeting between himself and his roommate wasn’t like he expected it to be. He assumed there’d be proper introductions with handshakes and being civil. What he wasn’t expecting was to walk into his room and find as much light blocked out as possible and a lightly snoring lump on one of the beds. So this was Agent Maine. The guy was built like a truck and it didn’t surprise him that there were some stories going around. It was enough to terrify Washington and he hadn’t even spoke to him yet, all he’d seen was the way he looked when under the covers that the bed had.

Right, he had to move around carefully. Sadly, David’s middle name was not ‘Careful’, in fact, his name should have been clumsy because the first thing he did when he started to walk into his room was knock something off one of the shelves that they had. It was as if the room started to echo just to emphasise how much of an idiot David was. How can someone take two steps into a room with the intention of being quiet and instantly cause as much noise as possible? Apparently the younger man was just a professional when it came to making a blunder of things. The reaction from the other Agent didn’t help either. It was instantaneous and the next moment he looked up from his crouched position, desperately trying to fix whatever he’d just messed up with his gangly body, and saw the bigger soldier sat in a bolt upright position. Great. After everything he had heard he was sure that there wasn’t much chance of this situation ending with him not having broken bones. He’d been there a day and he was already bracing himself for what would most likely be a trip to the infirmary. Maybe if he acted like the guy was a bear and he just stood still then there wouldn’t be a problem. Maine was looking directly at him though, so maybe that wouldn’t be the best idea.

“Uhm… hi.” He started quietly, standing up to his full height, which was still a lot shorter than the other, what he could guess anyway from his build. There wasn’t a spoken response to his greeting, the only reply he got was in the form of an unimpressed look and a grunt. “I’m Washington, you’re roommate. Quite clearly, that was obvious. I’m sorry.”

God he just really couldn’t help himself. Not only had he woken up the big, scary man but he was still interrupting his sleep and babbling on like an idiot. He rubbed his hands together awkwardly, “It’s… uh… it’s good to meet you?”

Still nothing. Did this guy even talk? It was weird. Some sort of enigma that he’d never encountered before but it was intriguing to say the least. He cocked his head to one side as he thought for a moment. Maine simply grumbled at him again, it was almost a growl, and he jumped. Speaking was so much easier, did his throat not hurt after a while?

“Sleep! Right, yes. I’ll be quiet. No more noise from me.” The awkward laugh that followed really didn’t do much to diffuse the tension that was in the room. However, the look that he received from his partner confused him even more. Was he not supposed to get that he was trying to go back to sleep? Did he have something on his face? Why was he looking at him like that? Goddamn him for being so confusing and mysterious. Washington could literally have done anything but he wouldn’t know. Only Maine would know and then he’d be storing it away for later so he could eat him or something. Okay, that was a bit melodramatic but there wasn’t any proof that would suggest that Maine wasn’t planning on killing him. He needed to stop thinking, he probably needed sleep as much as the other did so he decided to take advantage of the moment of silence. “Uhm… yeah… night Maine.” He grumbled before putting everything quickly back onto the shelf, followed by him getting ready to go to sleep. Weirdest first day ever. Of all time.

 

 


	2. You Take the Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainewash have a mission to complete however things don't really go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter occurs a few weeks after the first and there are a few small time skips here and there but they aren't too jumpy. This was wrote pretty late and I apologise for some errors that are bound to appear. Now that exams are over though, I want to try and get chapters out in a more organised way with maybe scheduled updates so I don't procrastinate. I have a few other ideas brewing for some more ships in this series but let's finish Mainewash first, shall we?  
> If you have any suggestions for ships or situations to write then feel free to tell me them because they'll be greatly appreciated.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter. As always, Kudos and comments are appreciated but not at all necessary!

Contrary to popular belief, Washington was actually quite perceptive. More perceptive than people gave him credit for, anyway. Over the few weeks with his roommate he had been able to pick up on numerous little things that he did, things that others probably wouldn't know. They were all too busy spreading rumours about him killing rookies, or something. Apparently a few people were surprised that he was still alive at this point.

The thing was, was that Maine wasn't even that scary. There had been many a night where he'd walk into their room to find the other freelancer asleep and making quiet purring noises as a replacement for the snores that he heard coming from many of the other rooms. There had been nights where he'd been shocked awake by the sound of a body hitting the floor and when he turned the light on all he saw was a confused looking Maine sat, looking around as if he couldn't remember how he got there before promptly laying down on the floor once more. Wash had to get out of bed on those nights and force him back into bed. That was difficult enough considering just how big the man was compared to the small frame of the rookie. Either way, they seemed to grow closer, almost considered the two of them friends but he would never admit that to the man. Not when he wasn't sure what would happen to him.

* * *

"So... you and the big guy, huh?" When he heard the question he was pretty sure he choked on his coffee.

He turned to look at his friend, donned in the usual gold armour that he rarely seemed to take off at this point. "What are you talking about?" There were so many connotations that came with the question that he asked and Wash's mind instantly jumped to the least innocent of the lot. That probably suggested a lot about his subconscious but he tried to ignore that and instead focused on what the brunette was going to say as he continued.

"Well you're still alive, for one. As well as that, the big guy seems to like you. He won't even grunt at me."

Wash turned to look at the purple freelancer that had followed York in, silently pleading with him to get the other man to shut up on the topic and to leave it alone. North wasn't going to listen to him though. Not when the person he was arguing against was the brunette. He'd never win out against him.  The blonde just took a seat at the table opposite Washington and allowed York to carry on with his spiel of how much Maine must love him purely because there wasn't pure hatred between them. He kicked North underneath the table as a last resort but apparently it just wasn't going to work. He was going to have to deal with the torture that was about to be dealt out to him by the blonde and the brunette that seemed to constantly be side by side, even when on a mission.

"We're roommates and I didn't immediately judge him like _some_ people." He shot a glare at York who had been the one to give him the first rumour that surrounded the enigma that was Agent Maine. It was supposed to be a dig at him but appeared to be more like water off of a duck's back in the way that York reacted to it.

He was about to let out another biting comment when the person in question came and took a seat next to him.

Washington stilled instantly.

Okay, maybe the way that he went silent and sat as still as he could when Maine came over clued the other two into an idea that he didn't even want to contemplate being true because that would only cause problems for him in the future. Maine grunted some sort of grunting and Washington replied with a quiet "hi" before trying to drown himself in coffee.

As partners (and roommates), Washington had started to become more fluent in the language that was Maine-Grunt. The looks that the other two soldiers were sending him made him scowl at them over the rim of his cup. When he pulled the cup away there was no more liquid left and that meant that he would have to sit and talk, that he would have to interact with all three of them.

"S'up big guy?" York asked, shit-eating grin on his face. The look he got from Maine in return only made his laugh. Thank God for him, really. He couldn't deal with York on his own, not when he was acting like this.

Yeah, him and Maine were going to work well together.

* * *

Apparently the Director thought they worked well together as well because after running a few training missions together, they seemed to constantly be paired together. He was either paired with Maine or C.T and luckily he was able to work well with both of them. It seemed that he got more missions with Maine than his female partner but he wasn't going to complain. After getting past the rough and, quite frankly, scary exterior he wasn't all that bad. He knew what he was doing and that was enough to give Washington the small amount of confidence that was a necessity when going into the numerous missions that could quite easily end the lives of every single one of them.

Currently, he was sat opposite the agent in question, the light in the Pelican reflecting off of his helmet in just a way that made it seem too bright but also like a good sign as well, a sign that things were going to go right. Whether or not that was the case, he didn't know but it was that little thing that he needed to give him the confidence that wouldn't allow him to turn into the quivering kid that he had once been. To show just how nervous he was his leg was jittering. He'd never been this nervous. He'd been at part of the project for a while now so he really didn't understand why his confidence was lacking so much. Even though he wasn't the best sniper, or the fastest or.. well.. the best anything really, he was still confident in his abilities to get them through to complete the mission as well as they could. Maybe it was just something that he ate. That was probably it. That was what he was going to believe in any case.

"You ready for this?" The mission wasn't particularly difficult, it was similar to things that they had done beforehand but there was a queasy feeling in Wash's gut when he heard the Director talking about it.

The subtleness of Maine's movements was something that he had become acutely aware of and he couldn't decide whether it bothered him or whether it just made everything that little bit easier for him. It was a nod though, so he should have probably drawn as much confidence as he could from the little movement because sooner rather than later they would be in position and throwing caution to the wind once more in order to complete the mission objective. All anyone on the stupid ship seemed to care about was getting to the top of the board and that place was constantly taken by Carolina. They were all fighting for second and Washington was just as bad as the rest of them. He would fight as hard as he possibly could to prove that he wasn't just some rookie that had got lucky like many of the others had believed when they first met him, he needed to prove himself to them all. This was yet another example of that. This mission was difficult with two people but apparently their leader thought that was more than enough.

The Pelican landed way sooner that he wanted to and it seemed to be the same for Maine. They both just looked at each other before they rose from their seats and headed to the back of the vehicle, ready to depart as quickly as they could so they wouldn't be noticed. It wasn't really a stealth mission but it was always better to not be caught as soon as they landed. If they needed ruckus they could cause it. At least they had a small amount of control over that.

* * *

 Sadly they didn't have as much control as they wished they could have. The blaring of an alarm in the distance proved that they had no control over the situation. They needed to get out and they needed to get out now. There was no time to spare and Wash was instantly using his comms to try and get some sort of connection to their pilot.

It was barely there and as the signal faded so did his hope that they were going to get out of the situation unscathed but this was something they would have to deal with. This was something that they hadn't taken into account when going over the brief plans because they were Freelancers and Freelancers were not allowed to make mistakes. They could kiss any sort of respect from the Director goodbye. It was disappearing in front of him and it was replaced with the sounds of a storm of bullets raining down on them from overhead.

His eyes darted around for Maine, he had to be okay. He wouldn't allow his partner to be hurt by this. He couldn't let him get hurt because then he'd have failed not only the mission but him as well. He needed to be able to drag something from this and if that was the fact that Maine was unscathed then he would take it with a smile and some meds for his pounding head. Luckily, even with the unknown thrown at them, they seemed to have the situation under control. Washington held the rife in a firm grip as he tried to cut down the number of Insurrection soldiers that came flying at them from every direction. If they got too close then Maine could easily take them out with his pure strength, throwing the now-limp body back into the advancing crowd.

Then everything stopped. It did for Wash anyway. In his periphery he caught the sight of the sniper taking the shot at Maine and the only thought that raced through his mind was 'protect Maine'. His brain didn't seem to be fully aware of the effects of what could happen but he was already acting. He was already moving to protect his friend.

'Maine'. It was the only exclamation that left his lips before he was shoving the large frame out of the path of the bullet, only to feel the white hot pain that filled his system as his shoulder was hit. These suits really weren't all that protective. Anger was his only barrier now. His defence mechanism to try and hide the pain that he was feeling. He ignored the annoyed sounds that were coming from the armour clad companion and was now trying to control his rifle with one good arm, though that plan was quickly abandoned when he almost shot Maine himself. The annoyed and angry grumbled only got louder with each passing second until he was telling the other to shut up and shoot and to have the bitch later because god damn. Wash had never sounded so unprofessional on the field, and he had definitely never spoke to the more experienced soldier like that. Had he not been in such pain then he probably wouldn't have said it. He'd have bitten his tongue and kept the pleasantries up. Pain had a way of flooding a system though and all logical thinking was gone whilst the idiocy of the brain decided it was it's turn to come into play, thus starting the awkward methods of protecting the man that was by his side. The rifle was forgotten and the pistol finally came into play. That pelican couldn't arrive any sooner.

* * *

That was all he could remember. Even then, those thoughts were pretty blurry and he was still trying to deduce whether he really had done that or whether he was just trying to sound more heroic in his head. One thing he was sure of was that Maine had stayed in the infirmary with him the whole time he was being examined and fixed. This wasn't something that he was expecting from anyone, and after their first encounter, especially not Maine. Maybe North at a push but Maine was there. A solid figure in his vision at all times - it seemed the medical staff were far too afraid to go against what he wanted.

"You didn't have to stay. It's just a bullet wound." It was pretty damn painful. He was totally playing it down, though that image was completely destroyed by the wince that appeared on his features whenever he moved. He didn't even know how long he'd been unconscious. Apparently that had happened at some point. All this mission had proved to him, really, was that Agent Washington was the biggest idiot and one of the weakest members of the whole project. His teammates meant a lot to him and that would ultimately be his downfall. He'd care too much and then he'd go to extreme lengths just to make sure that they were okay. He really needed to work on that.

"Saved me. Had to."

Shock was probably an understatement when it came to how he felt about Maine speaking. He was sure that he'd never heard it before, he would have remembered if he had. Either way all he could really do was smile at him.

"No problem, big guy. You just have to take the bullet next time."


	3. Should Have Done Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maine shouldn't be laid in that bed. He should have done something to help him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly based off of the season 9 trailer for RvB, occurs a few weeks after the last chapter and after the mission to collect the Sarcophagus 
> 
> If you have any prompts for me, drop them in at my tumblr notafreelancer and I'll work my way through it. Italics are flashbacks

"You couldn't have done anything to stop this, Wash."

Of course he couldn't have done anything. How could he do anything when he was too busy being a coward in a Pelican whilst his friend, his... thing was out on the battlefield almost getting himself killed? He may have gotten himself killed because there hadn't been any signs of life yet. The only time there ever seemed to be life was when the nurses came in to change the gauze that was constantly being transformed from the stark white to a bright red as blood seeped from the numerous bullet wounds. Not even Wash felt alive at this point. He hadn't left the dumb, uncomfortable plastic chair a lot in the past few days. Instead he sat, crooked, over the bed. His eyes held a hope that his mind didn't seem to understand. Pessimism and anger were the only things that his brain held. He was  angry at himself for abandoning his team mates, for not trying to stop Carolina from pushing him out of the window of the dumb building; angry at Carolina for thinking it was a good idea; angry at the Insurrection for thinking it was okay to do that to his Maine; the anger for the Director was a given. One thing that would shock many of his teammates was the anger that he felt towards the soldier himself. The anger that spawned from worry and fear, the anger that spawned from the idea that 'he may not make it'. If he'd just taken a step back after that first sniper shot then he wouldn't have jumped on that stupid lorry and got himself shot.

He knew that it was unrealistic. He understood that Maine wasn't the kind of person to take a step back and let others take the lead for him when he still had the power to do so. There was also no way that he could have known that this could have happened. Being mad at him wasn't caused by an actual feeling of anger. There were too many emotions coursing around his body. There were too many emotions that he felt and there weren't enough explanations as to why he felt them.

"Wash..?"

The younger slowly turned his head to look at the Freelancer that had made their way into the recovery room. He had heard the voice, he just hadn't felt the need to acknowledge the fact that maybe he was right. There was always going to be a feeling of him not doing enough. What would have happened if he hadn't jumped into that ship with the Sarcophagus? Would Maine still be in this situation? Probably not because Wash would have been there to protect him.

"I wasn't there." He answered, his voice monotone and lifeless. He hadn't slept a full night for a while and the only reason he even went back to his room now was when the medics forced him to leave. Even then, he rarely slept and instead chose to just lay on his roommate’s bed. He had tried to sleep in the cot beside the solid frame, just to prove that he was still alive more than anything else. His need for sleep was far outweighed by the fear that if he left to sleep there wouldn’t be an Agent Maine to return to. The medics didn’t accept that and they were quickly telling him that if he didn’t remove himself from the cot then he would be forced to leave and he wouldn’t be allowed back. They didn’t understand that Maine needed him there, he wouldn’t want to wake up alone and he was going to wake up.

After taking that bullet for him so long ago, something had changed between them. Something that had led to kisses and sharing a bed and being there for the other when they just needed a shoulder to lean on. Now he had no shoulder and for the first time in a long time he had to stand on his own two feet and figure out what to do without being able to turn to anyone. He didn't really trust anyone else enough to let them know just how much he struggled sometimes.

At least with Maine he knew that he wasn't going to be laughed at or ridiculed.

"I couldn't do anything because I wasn't there." He repeated, "I couldn't stop it because I was the worst fucking teammate and now my partner is laid in a fucking hospital bed and he may not even fucking wake up."

He really wasn't being all discreet. When their strange relationship had began, the Spartan and the Rookie had agreed to keep it on the down low because the Director really couldn't find out and neither of them wanted to deal with the backlash of the rest of the team knowing

What Washington didn't know was that they'd all figured it out by this point and they were just waiting for the two to admit to it.

* * *

_ After that first incident of Maine actually speaking to him, it seemed to happen a lot more often and as Maine trusted him enough to actually speak to him, they grew a lot closer as friends. They had small inside jokes that everyone else was confused by, some would argue jealous, about. It was nice to have a friend on the ship and while the boy did have North and York, with Maine it was a kind of friendship that he couldn’t really put a label on. There were often times where they spent too long looking at each other or there’d be times where Wash would whine about there not being any pudding left and Maine would just push his own over to the rookie without even thinking. That one could just be to shut him up though, he couldn’t read too far into that one. _

_It was remarkably clichéd really, how close they were and how oblivious at the same time. If there was ever a problem, the other was there to solve it and they still didn’t realise what was happening. They were clued in that something was happening when the whispers started. Wash had brought it up a few times, asking Maine whether he had any idea what they were talking about. The reply was always negative but the look on Maine’s face led him to believe that there was something that he wasn’t telling him._

_Eventually, it all boiled down to Wash getting sick of everyone and their whispering. He’d asked too many people and got too little in return to actually be able to deal with anything before paranoia set in. What if they were talking about how bad of a soldier he was? Just because he’d been shot didn’t mean he was bad, especially when he’d technically meant for the bullet to hit him. Well, he’d meant for the bullet to not hit Maine and it didn’t hit him so what could they bitch at him for?_

_“Maine!” The agent had been avoiding him, he was sure of it. He was rarely in the room on a night and he was taking lunch at different times and whenever he’d usually have free time he’d try and partner up with Carolina. It was the most infuriating thing that he’d ever had to deal with but there was no escaping now. After the quick jog to catch up with the other, Wash stood in front of him, blocking any escape path that he may have been heading to. “Why are you avoiding me? What did I do wrong?”_

_He was turning away. Maine couldn’t even give him a straight answer when he was stood righ in front of him. What was a rookie supposed to do when he couldn’t even talk to the person he was closest to. There was always ‘Lina but he doubted that she would even want to deal with him. He knew that she’d been talking to Maine and when he had once asked her to drop him some sort of hint to explain what was going on she just shook her head and changed the subject. Why was everyone suddenly so keen to work against him? Before he’d even completely thought of a plan, he was reaching out and grabbing Maine’s arm, using all of the strength he could muster to pull him back. “I’m sick of this, Maine. Can you at least tell me to leave you alone? I just need some sort of idea as to what you want me to do.”_

_Maine seemed to be stuck in some sort of loop of trying to figure out what to say, going to say it and then stopping himself with the worry that he may upset Wash. All Wash got was a grumble and he was about to ask what he meant. He’d never heard that sound before when suddenly one of Maine’s large hands wrapped around his upper arm and now he was being dragged towards their room. A dull ache burned in his arm from where the hand wrapped tightly around the muscle but he didn’t speak up. Maine seemed to be on a mission, dragging him further and further down the corridor, closer to their room. At this speed they would be at their room in no time, he was pretty sure Maine had never moved with such urgency. This was something completely new._

_The door slammed behind him when they finally reached their shared room and now the older agent was just staring at him and he really didn’t know what he was supposed to do now other than stand in the middle of the room, looking like an idiot._

_"Maine, seriously what is going-” Oh. There were lips on his. Maine’s lips were on his lips. This was what he was so worried about? Having feelings for Wash, that were already reciprocated? Not that he knew that but who cared about those details._

_He didn’t respond fast enough to the kiss, apparently, and Maine was pulling away with a dejected look on his face. Washington could read him like a book and laughed. “You’re such a dope,” he told him before leaning up and pressing their lips together once more._

* * *

 

A hand laid on his shoulder, “Wash?”

“Don’t, Lina. Just… don’t.”

“I just... he’s going to get my A.I. At least then he’ll still be able to… communicate.”

Maine didn’t need a computer programme to communicate. If they could understand him they’d see that he was probably one of the most communicative people on the ship, they just didn’t take the time to observe. Having an A.I. would ruin Maine because he wouldn’t communicate by himself anymore. Whatever personality it was would take over and then where would they be. They were so new, so fresh and now it was falling to pieces right in front of him.

“He doesn’t need it.”

“David,” She sighed, “I understand that you care but you can’t act as though this only affects you. We all need to understand Maine. He needs to be able to communicate out on the battlefield and we can’t go off of grunts alone.”

“He could communicate perfectly fine before this and look what happened. Look what happened to him when he was protecting you.” It was a low blow, a low blow that he wouldn’t have even shot had he had more sleep. He could dig deep and really hurt someone if he wanted to and Carolina had been victim to his bad moods many times in the past. He’d blame her for antagonising him rather than take the blame because that would mean him admitting to maybe not being the nicest person. The blonde saw the way that the red head took a step back out of shock and his grey-blue eyes steeled themselves as he waited for her to lash out against him in retaliation. He stepped in before she even had the chance, “If any of you had taken the time to listen to him and actually tried to understand him then you would know just how easy it was to talk to Maine. I thought you out of everyone would have known that. Guess I was wrong.”

She was contemplating what to say, he could sense it and he really just wanted her to leave. When there was no one there he didn’t have to pretend he was okay. He could sit and keep his eyes locked on the stable figure in the bed. He could keep their hands locked and not have to worry about being caught out. “I know you’re worried but that doesn’t give you the right to lash out at people. Don’t try to lecture me on understanding people, it’s my job to understand and by giving him this A.I. I am doing my job. I’m prioritising what’s-”

“Get out. If you’re here to try and secure that number one position then you may as well not be here at all.”

That was no way to speak to his leader. That was no way to speak to Carolina. Had it been North or York then maybe it wouldn’t have been as severe but this was number two. This was the person that was always in charge of their little group. He had never known her have so much control, he was sure she was going to punch him but instead all he heard was the hiss of a door opening and the sound of footsteps disappearing.

Just the other agent leaving caused his anger to dissipate and for the subsided worry to return full force, only to hit him in the gut. He returned to his hunched position and returned his eyes to the peaceful face of his… his Maine? Even his brain couldn’t decide what to call them anymore. That didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was that Maine came back to him. He didn’t care how long it took. As long as he found him again then everything would be alright.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ships that I want to write for in this series including:
> 
> Washlix  
> Locington  
> Murder Sandwich  
> Tuna Sandwich  
> Washingface  
> Nork  
> Carwash Sibs
> 
> There'll be more, maybe some AH ships, not sure yet. They won't all occur in the same universe so while Mainewash may be referenced in the Carwash Sibs plot, it may not be mentioned with Washingface or another set. I don't know for sure yet, but I definitely have things planned out.


End file.
